


Missed You

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, slight spoiler for s04ep01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles missed Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts).



> Here's a short little fluffy peice

“It wasn’t weird. To say the least. I mean I didn’t---I wasn’t…We didn’t do anything.” Stiles got out the words in a rush. After watching Derek turn back into his old self he thought he needed to say it. “You didn’t know who I was and I didn’t want to force you into something you didn’t want. I’m not Kate.”

Derek didn’t speak. “I know you’re not. But thank you. I know this must have been hard for you.”

Stiles took a seat on Derek’s lap. “Well, let’s see. I wasn’t exactly too thrilled with you hitting on Scott and Lydia at the same time but I dealt with it. I just missed you so much.”

“And even though I don’t remember. I miss you too.”


End file.
